What? Sea?
by NollyLvn
Summary: Juvia Lockser's memories was lost and nowhere to be found, the said girl turned silent and water-loving suddenly, she hates human. Eventhough she's one (?) however Gray made her fell all over again but she didn't realize it and kept going with her new-wierd state. Gray took her to a waterfall and she started opening up to him, revealing her true identity but... PLEASE JUST READ IT!
1. Chapter 1 - The Incident

He-hello minna! This is my se-second fanfict! I-I really was stuttering now. I'm so happy! A-and I don't even know why T^T

In Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland, some blunette was walking, with happy expression printed on her face. Her wavy blue hair that usually flowing past her shoulder was now tied in a ponytail. She wore a light blue dress with some small light brown buttons garnished at the end. The dress reached her knees and fall wavily around her legs, a dark brown, with some blue at the bottom, cowboy boots covered her pale legs. She also wore a white with light blue ribbon at the front on her head. She was perfect.

Her dark blue, cerulean eyes wandering around to enjoys the view. Many people passing by, and she was really lost in her thought when someone called her.

"Oi, rainwoman!" said the deep voice.

Juvia quickly turned around to see a black haired man, smirking at her. A smile came across her beauty face, "Gajeel-kun!"

"Where are you going with those clothes? A frickin' beach?" he said sarcastically, but still playful tone in it.

"Juvia wants to be beauty for Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah yeah, then let's go," he said while starting to walk away.

"Hnn? Where to?" she mumbled to him, but of course the iron dragon slayer could hear it clearly.

The much taller man sighed and turned around, "are ya stupid? To the guild, of course" he growled.

"Oh! Okay, Gajeel-kun!" she said and ran to him.

The quild, at its usual state, were noisy.

"Hey Natsu! Don't break the tables again!" yelled Lucy to the fire dragon slayer, the celestial mage must be really tired of his behavior.

"Y-yes, Natsu-san.." mumbled Wendy, the petite dark-blue haired sky dragon slayer girl, or kid, only sat there shyly.

"Come on, Wendy, show some self-confidence" the white exceed sighed to her master.

"Charle~ I have some fish for you~" sang Happy, offering a fish to the white exceed, as usual Charle didn't accept it.

"No, thanks" came out from her mouth as Happy stood there, the blue exceed seemed even more in love for her.

The other petite girl, also blue haired with orange bandana, Levy, sat there while reading a very thick old book "Hmm.. this seemed interesting enough.." mumbled the solid script mage while Jet and Droy supporting, or disturbing her, behind.

A brunette, with shade of red on her cheecks, "Book is not interesting. Sake is the best!" shouted the card mage, Cana, while drinking from a whole barrel with the other two older man, Macao and Wakaba.

"Breathing is a Man!" yelled Elfman out loud.

"No, its NOT!" answered the Raijinshuu plus Lisanna.

"Everyone sure is lively, right?" smiled Mirajane, the famous demon, from across the bar, wiping a glass.

"Yup!" giggled the First, Mavis, and Makarov, the Master, only nodded at this with proud smile.

Laxus could only sighed at his guild behavior.

Suddenly, the front door opened with a light 'Bam!' everyone didn't notice this and continuing their activies. Two figures with a small flying cat, came from the outside. A man with long black hair and piercings was walking inside the guild with his exceed, Pantherlily. A blunette beside him, smiling brightly and going in too.

They walked to where Natsu and the others were and sat there. A certain solid script mage blused, and the iron dragin slayer smirked slightly. A water mage looked around for certain ice mage. Lucy snickered at this, "You are looking for Gray, Juvia?"

The said girl turned her head, "Yes, where is Gray-sama anyway, Lucy-san?" worried.

"He will arrive, surely" the blonde then proceed to drink her watermelon juice.

Juvia only sighed and drank her avocado juice as well. Then a raven-haired man came to sit beside her, "Yo," he said.

He said.

And with that, Juvia's pale face became red as Erza's hair, "Hi, Gray-sama!" she yelped.

"Oh, hi, Juvia." He smiled at her and turned his head to order a drink for himself. He didn't knew his actions just made Juvia fell into heaven, for unknown reason. She felt heat rise to her head and blushed madly at Gray, for unknown reason too. But everyone in the guild already knew the reason. You know it too right?

She couldn't bear it and screamed, "AAAAAH!"

Everyone completely screwed.

"Oi, what's wrong, woman?!" -Gajeel

"J-Juvia what's wrong?" –Lucy

"Huh?" – Natsu

"Juvia-san, are you hurt?" –Wendy

"Juvia?" – Charle and so go on.

Now she was screwed, "Eh? U-um, etto, erm..." she nervously stuttered at the stare everyone gave to her, and fortunately, she got an idea, "Umm, Juvia wants to go to the beach!" she said, faking happiness.

"EH?! ONLY THAT?!" Everyone was in ruckus in a splitsecond. Juvia flinched at this, her life was in danger when suddenly..

"What a good idea!" said a scarlet-haired Knight, walking closer to Juvia and silencing the guild, "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

"Aye sir!" everyone becomes all buddy-buddies and went to the beach.

"I can't believe we _really _are in a beach, thanks to a certain rainwoman" Gajeel whining and glanced an annoyed look towards the water mage.

"J-Juvia's so sorry.." she mumbled, nervously.

Sighed, "fine," and with that Gajeel moved, inching closer to a certain petite blunette.

"Gajeel," greeted Levy.

"Bookworm." He _greeted_ back.

"Don't call me bookworm!" she yelled.

"..Shrimp." he said, "don't you want to _shrimp-ing_ in the sea? Shrimps lives at the sea after all.

"You metal idiot," Levy said.

"What did you say?!"

"Metal Idiot,"

"Don't repeat it!"

"But you asked me to,"

"No!"

Juvia only giggled at the sight, she knew Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail. Then she saw an old woman, the granny was wearing a witch-like outfit. Juvia walked to her.

"Umm, hello?" she said, softly.

"Yes, who are you?" answered the old woman bitterly.

"Juvia is a mage from Fairy Tail" she said smiling.

"Fairy Tail?!" the granny's voice raised an octave.

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked, confused by the sudden tension.

"I hate Fairy Tale!" and with that, she casted a spell on Juvia, "eat that, you fool!"

Juvia came back with a blank expression on her face, she didn't know a thing about this world. What's with her? Her head felt hurt and then she fell onto the ground, in a sitting stance and rubbed her head. The sky was already dark.

"Hey, Juvia," a deep voice called her, "why are you sitting at the ground? Everyone was already waiting, let's go." Gray's voice.

She looked up and saw a raven-haired man, with a narrow dark blue eyes, staring at her. The man was shirtless, a blade-shaped neckline hung around his neck, his muscular stomach revealed to Juvia.

She didn't bulge, only looked up to him with a slightly confused look. She didn't say a thing, she didn't know who this man was, where was she, and even who is she!

Juvia.

The man called her 'Juvia', right? So that must be her name, she didn't have a clue as she kept on staring to him.

"Let's go" he growled, annoyed. He saw the confuseness in her eyes.

She didn't move, looking around and saw a dark blue sea. And slowly walked towards the water. She sat beside the water and smiled, for unknown reason. This time, it was really unknown. Gray stood there, a sonfused look garnished his face.

"Juvia!" he called to her, the blunette once again, didn't move.

Okay.

He was getting tired of this shit! And moved to her side, already prepared himself to scold her but when he saw the happiness in her eyes. The anger gone. He saw her, touched the water and smiled sincerely, ignoring him completely.

"Seems like you still want to be here, heh?" he smirked, "then I'll go ahead." He said while walking away, towards the hotel that the guild already rented for the moment, leaving her behind.

"Hey, where's Juvia?" asked Erza in the morning, when everyone was gathered.

"Dunno," said Natsu while eating a torch's fire.

"Don't eat that!" yelled Lucy

"Why? Its yummy!" answered Natsu and giving Lucy some _food_, "wanna some too?"

"No!" she screamed.

"Okay then," while continued eating the flame.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, flying.

"Aye janai!" shouted Lucy back, then sighed "forget it. Where's Juvia anyway?"

"That's what we were talking about, bunny" answered Gajeel, Levy scolded him.

"Hey, that's rude," she said, but Gajeel ignored it.

Gray then asked, "Didn't she came to the hotel last night?"

"No, she didn't, I waited for her in our room until I got really sleepy and slept without her on her bed," said Lisanna as she was the one Juvia's roommate.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "But she was at the seaside last night." He said.

"Really?" Erza asked.

"Why would I lie?" Gray sighed, "guess I have to check on her." Then he turned around, walking, almost running towards the beach that was near.

I, myself, even confused at this story. But please, if there's anything you don't like, you can review and PM me, its so much treasure to know the readers' feeling. Thank you ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Her new attitude

**Umm, I won't low myself again, someone (I want to be friends with her) told me to NOT do that again, so here I am, not lowing myself v Then, enjoy. I do not own FT! Thanks**

Gray was panting, he just arrived at the beach, then he looked around, seacrhing for a blue-haired water mage. He saw a coconut tree with a blunette sitting underneath it, he walked closer to it and really, Juvia was there. Sleeping.

'_What the hell?'_ was all he could thought at the moment. He put his hand on her shoulder and shaked her.

"Oi, wake up, Juvia!" he tried to wake her up, he waited for a minute and the girl opened her eyes. He sighed in relieve.

"Why are you sleeping here?" he asked, but Juvia seemed to had that confused look on her face again, she didin't answer.

"Juvia?" she only stared dumbly at him, "forget it, let's get going." He took her hand and made her stood on her feet, he dragged her. Just like a man guiding a lost puppy.

Juvia didn't want to go, she stopped on her track and turned her head to the ocean. The sea calmed her down. The only thing she knew was that the man in front of her was going to took her away from the sea. She scared, yanked his hand and ran to the sea.

'_The hell?!' _he growled, and saw she stopped when the tiny waves were only inches away from her feet.

**Gray's POV (Point of View)**

The hell was that? I growled as I saw her stopped, I walked to her side and saw the smile across her pale face. Was this woman kidding me? But then she stiffened and turned her head so she was looking at me in horror.

I ain't a ghost, right? Am I dead? Oh no. Was she seeing my soul? I'm dead! I looked down and saw I was still standing on the ground, not flying and transparent. I sighed in relieve, really, _that_ was scaring.

She took a step back, she kept on inching away from me, but nah, I also kept on moving closer to her. She took a step back again but... _She. Tripped._

She landed on her butt and her palms embraced the white sand. I felt like I already saw this somewhere, oh its last week! When she suddenly ran out the guild in the pouring rain and sat beside the damn river. Well, that was... good? No, she was crying, I saw the sorrow in her eyes and she cried in my arms. It was not Déja vú. I encountered that moment myself. Huh? Why was my face somehow felt warm? Never mind. –Note: this was somewhat a week later from my first sory, Blue of Rain-

I took a step forward and suddenly it hit me. She was scared of _me! _How the hell? Her breath uneven, I saw sweats on her face and neck. Her white-blue hat was no longer on her head, it was leaning in the coconut tree. If I was a photographer, then it must be a perfect pic! ... Am I stupid?! A girl, my nakama, was scared because of me and I was thinking about some damn pic?! Look! She even looked at me just like I was a murderer here!

Then slowly, I sat down, "What's wrong, Juvia?" I said. She seemed so terrified, oh hell! She was shivering! "I won't hurt you.." I continued with a low voice, pleading.

She seemed to understood what I mean and steadied herself. Sitting, not back-crawling like before, more very little relaxed. I heard some ruckus was coming, the guild I guessed. Juvia on the other hand, got scared just as she was unused to the loud noise. She was shivering again.

"Oi, Gray! You found her!" shouted Natsu.

"How's she?" asked Lucy.

"Juvia-san.." mumbled Wendy.

"Founding is a MAN!" yelled Elfman.

"Its NOT!" yelled Evergreen back, sighed.

"Hey, Juv-" Erza said but she couldn't finish her sentence.

They saw Juvia, the cheerful girl, covered her ears in fear and grounching on the ground, or the sand. To say they was suprised was an understatement, they was _startled. _Some even gasped. I sighed.

"That's the way she was acting to me, what's wrong with her? And she didn't say a thing. Not a thing." I explained to them.

Then Erza, slowly sat down and touched her hands, Juvia's shaking hands, "Hey, Juvia.." she said in a low voice.

Juvia didn't move an inch, she was still shivering and sweating in fear. She didn't even opened her mouth to say something.

"Its okay, Juvia. We won't hurt you, you are our nakama." Lucy said softly.

She, maybe felt safe, opened her eyes and looked at us. Those shining dark blue eyes, became somewhat paler and her hands was still shaking. She slowly turned her head to the sea, and gave a blank look at it.

"Oi, woman! What the hell is wrong now? Geez," Gajeel said.

To our suprise, she lifted her head and we could see the fear in her eyes were fading away, I suppose, the sea calmed her down. Her breath was even again, and she move her hands to the side. She was calming herself, I guessed. She crawled to the sea, and touched the water. She then giggled.

She. Giggled.

"The hell?!" Gajeel said, almost shouted.

"Shut up, Gajeel. Can't you see she's scared of us?" Levy scolded him.

Erza stood up and touched her own chin, thinking. "What could be wrong with her? Her physics are perfectly fine, but her mind obviously not. She semeed to forgot us. She's just like a child..." she mumbled, but I heard this.

"She... I didn't anything wrong with her either, but something was wrong. I'm sure of it." I added, they nodded in unison.

"Let's stay here for another couple of days, I think it would be best." Erza said, or demanded.

"Yeah," they said in unison again.

**Erza's POV**

I think it would be best if we stayed for another days, no? Then I saw someone familiar. Jellal.

"Well, excuse me," I said to them and walked away, leaving them with a scared Juvia.

I reached a harbour and Jellal was there, waiting for me, "Did you see that?" he said.

"Yeah, someone was screwing with us." I said, nodding in agreement.

"But who would dare to disturb Fairy Tail? I mean, everyone know Fairy Tail's behavior, right?" he asked, sighing.

I giggled a little, "Yeah, of course." Then I continued, "anyone wouldn't _even _dare to think to screw with us."

I saw Jellal, shivered a bit. Lol. "Y-yeah, that's true. First we have to find the person who turned your friend like that."

"Juvia, yes." I informed him.

"Right, Juvia." He asked. "Then, I have to go back. See you," He said waving his hand.

"We could still see each other right?" I couldn't help but asked.

"That's pretty sure." He smiled to me.

"Well, see you." I said and we walked away but I could hear a smirk was swimming across his face.

**Normal POV**

Erza came back to them, the guild still don't know what to do to Juvia. Her acting like this, is _impossible! _Erza sighed.

"I think, someone was searching for trouble." Erza said.

The guild fell silent, and they nodded. "Well, that explained why she was acting like she is dumb." Natsu said, whoa, the boldness.

They sweatdropped. And they heard Juvia giggled again, and sighed in relieve.

"We could enjoy ourselves, but be careful. We don't want other person to ack like Juvia more, understand?" Erza, with her aura surrounding her.

"Aye!" They said, scattered or rather saving their life.

Gray sat under a coconut tree where Juvia's hat were. Lucy, Natsu, and Erza was around him. Wendy played with Romeo, Charle and Happy. Gray saw the blue-wavy-haired girl sitting alone at the seaside, still playing with the water. Juvia felt someone was walking closer, she turned around only to saw Gray stepping towards her.

She ignored _him._

Gray realized this and groaned, he was getting used to the old Juvia when she suddenly became somewhat stupid. Leaving him in confusion.

"Hey.." he greeted her softly, and as expected, Juvia ignored him, again and kept playing with the ocean.

"You know.. I... I.. miss you.." he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. When he opened his eyes, he saw Juvia looking intently at him with a rather slightly confused face. Their distance was only half a metre, they were pretty close now, he noticed this and blushed.

_He. Blushed._

He rubbed his hair awkwardly, "I-I mean, t-the old y-you..." he stuttered nervously.

Juvia just stared deeply at him with a blank look and blinked. Once. Twice. Gray felt warm rose to his head and looked away, he was facing the sea now.

'_Ugh, can't she look somewhere else?' _Then he heard a small giggle. He looked back to Juvia. She was covering her giggling mouth with her left hand and the right was embracing the pale sand. Pale to pale. Perfect. Sunlight fell onto her sea-blue hair that was no longer tied in a pony tail like yesterday, making it shone brightly as it fell wavily past her shoulder. Her skin seemed glowing under the sun. You know? Woah, the beauty.

Juvia moved her right hand to touch the small waves, now he knew that she controlled it. The water danced around her white hand, it went up to her elbow's level and fell freely creating a small miniature of waterfall. The drops seemed like little diamonds and splashed a bit water when they thouced the mass of blue. Gray could only dropped his jaw and stared in awe at them. At Juvia's ability.

They, the guild members, noticed this and smirked. They knew Gray had some feelings for her, it was obvious when he didn't bothered to tell Juvia to stop her wierd antics and calling him 'Gray-sama', but he wouldn't admit it even the moon fell on him. He was so stubborn but only Juvia could go through his ice heart.

"No one could go near her before, not even me!" Gajeel whined while looking to the 'couple' at the seaside.

"Hehe.. she seems to forget you quickly," Levy chuckled and starting to walk away towards a coconut tr- "Kyah!"

She _just _tripped.

She was about to land flat on her face when she noticed strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Gajeel holding her, thight. She blushed madly, making her savior confused and let go of her.

"Watch your walk, Shrimp!" Gajeel snorted at her.

"Y-yes!" she murmured, still as red as tomato.

"What's with yer face?" He asked looking intently at the petite girl.

"N-nothing!" she almost shouted and blushing more, if that was even possible.

"Ya wierd shrimp," Gajeel nodded in agreement at his own words.

"What did you say?" she pouted, ah! How cute...

"Bookworm," answered Gajeel.

"Didn't you say 'Shrimp'?" she asked, now confused.

"Yeah, so?" he asked back, putting on a stoic face, but only Levy could see the smirk on his face now.

She sighed, "Nothing," and pouted again, aww how I want to pinch her cheeks!

"Whatever," said the iron-dragon slayer and walked away.

"W-wait for me!" the blue-haired solid script mage shouted and ran after the taller man.

A certain blonde, Lucy and Natsu was sitting under a palm tree resting peacefully which is a rather rare when the squinty-eyed man was around, saw this and smirked knowingly. "Didn't they cute?"

"Huh?" the pink-haired fire-dragon slayer man said, looking bored.

"Levy and Gajeel. They are so cute together!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling widely.

"You think so?" asked Natsu, seemingly a _little _interested at the moment.

"Of course! Just look at them," Lucy said.

"Eeh? I don't see anything wrong with them," said Natsu bluntly.

Lucy sighed, "You dense-idiot, they looked like Juvia and Gray," and tilted her head to look at Natsu beside her.

"Umm, yeah?" the 'dense-idiot' said, or asked, seems like something was in his mind.

He was _thinking!_

Wow, but.. "Whatever!" the blonde then stood up.

"Blues and Blacks, huh?" Natsu muttered, getting up too.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked the celestial-spirit mage.

"Juvia, Levy.. Gray, Gajeel.." murmured the dragon slayer, looking to the sea, "I wonder if Blonde and Pink could mix well too?" he continued mumbling under his breath. However Lucy heard this and became scarlet-faced.

"Let''s find something to eat!" the man beside her suddenly grabbed her hand and run towards a table where foods were resting neatly there, the guild had prepared it. Too bad in a few minutes, or second, the foods will be gone.

"..Y-yeah," Lucy said nervously, letting the pink-haired man dragged her around as her heart continued to beat furiously.

**Well, thank you for reading! Review or PM as you please. Silent readers are welcomed too! *smiles***


	3. Chapter 3 - Huh? What happened?

**Hey! We meet again! Thanks for reading this far, I'm so proud of you guys! Lets read the Chapter 3 already! I don't own FT! Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I looked at the water in awe. The miniature of waterfall really stunned me. So wonderful. I watched as the girl beside me played with them, no wonder she could enjoy herself all day even if she didn't move an inch on the ground. She was amazing. Without I realized it, she slowly looked up to me, looking intently into my eyes, still smiling, and stole my hand. She was the one controlling the water so they would did anything as she please, I guessed.

Then I sat down next to her, my feet almost thouced the mass of water in front of me. She moved my hand, it was touching the water when they moved slowly around my hand. Little of diamonds created, surrounding my hand with its wonderfulness. It felt warm, then she let go of my hand inching closer to the sand. She grabbed some sand, in her palm and rained it to my now-touching-water hand. The sand then sunk in the little jewels and floted in the middle, slowly, I saw the diamonds washed my hand softly. So relaxing. I heard her giggle again and I smiled. I don't know to what extent but I'm sure lips were making my face looked scary, still, I smiled to her.

I decided to play along, it wouldn't hurt, right? I freezed the last sapphire water. Now it was shiny and cool. I took her hand and wrapped the frozen-shappire-water in her palm. She shivered a bit, I smirked. I let go of his hand and sat silently as I looked at her figure unwrapped her palm. She stared in awe at her own hand, or should I say, at my little suprise for her.

I changed the shape of the frozen sapphire into a Fairy Tail emblem when it was inside her hand. The little shining ice was glittering, the sand floated inside was making it even more stunning, my ice-making and her water-controlling magic was really compatible. I grinned as she touched the cold Fairy Tail insignia and smiled softly. She looked up to face me again, I could see anything but sincerenity in her eyes. She felt so pure and unsinned blue-haired water-controlling girl.

I realize that something was out of order. Did I mention that she was slighlt panting and sweaty? Her face was somewhat a little red. Like she was enduring pain and was being slightly turtured. Hey, I didn't do anything to her! She was in pain, now it was sure! Just when I was about to ask her what was wrong, without any warning, she passed out.

Huh?

I hurriedly raised my arms and caught her so she was collapsed onto my chest. She was so hot, hell, she was _burning! _I could felt her panting, breathing uneven and tired face. Her blue hair was under my chin, even her sea-blue hair was shaking. It hit me. Of course! She would get freaking sick! She slept outside full night after all! This is not good. Not a bit. I did the only thing that passed through my panicked mind.

I picked her up, bridal-style, and shouted to everyone.

"Let's go back! Juvia's in fever!" I yelled out loud. The guild member, that was scattered around the beach, instantly became silent as Erza, Mira, and Master showed themselves up.

"Get her to the infirmary!" he said and we quickly gathered out thing and raced back to the guild.

**Normal POV**

Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail, no matter what happened. But this time, the famous-for-destroying guild got really silent as no one dared to say athing. Just like even the smallest noise would make a certain water mage condition's went worse. Then Porlyusica, the guild's human-hating doctor, opened the infirmary door and saw all the worried faces everyone was putting on. She sighed.

"Don't worry, she was just tired. Let her rest and she will be normal in no time," she informed them. The guild became ruckus in a split second when the word 'time' escaped her lips.

"But seriously, what idiot let her spent her whole night sleeping outside?" she asked in an annoyed voice, her face agreeing her annoyance too.

"Dhe ishe buztard did dat!" (the ice bastard did that!) yelled the pink haired man while chewing some flame.

"Shut up, flame brain," said Gray, completely annoyed.

"Whaddid you say?! You wanna go?!" shouted Natsu, flames in hands.

"Hell, why not?!" and with that, the _normal _fight began.

"Gray, just wear any clothes, will you?" sighed Cana, as the ice mage didn't wear any shirt.

"Damn!"

Porlyusica sighed and said, "just don't disturb me again, humans" and walked out of the guild. Fairy Tail was so 'normal', right?

**Juvia's POV**

I opened my eyes, I was in an unknown dark room. My head felt so hurt, I moved my hand to rub my head, oww it wasn't going any better. I looked around and sighed in relieve that no human was around, instead, I was surrounded by medicines. Where am I?

All of a sudden, I heard a door opened, I turned my head and quickly sat up as I saw a skinny figure with long hair coming in, bringing a tray with plate and a glass pf water in it. Water? That's it! Water! Weren't I surrounded by water? Where's my friend? Where's _my _water? I got very scared and felt my hands and body were shivering. I couldn't even think to stop them. A sweat streamed down to my neck.

The beautiful woman seemed to saw the changes in me and backed away, "sorry.." she muttered, "I was just going to put the meal for you," her voice continued voicing, just like a ringing bell. So cheerful but soft.

However, my body was still shaking as I saw the owner of the pitch-high ringing voice put the tray on a table near the door and walked out of the room. Then the ringing bell squeaked.

"She woke up!" she screamed and the already-noisy outside the room became more sheerful as she continued, "Gray, go see her!" the voice sang again but somwhat sounded demanding.

"Why me?!" a deep voice answered, I feel like I was already familiar with this voice. But why?

"Are you refusing me?" the softer voice said with a calm sound but I could feel some dark aura in front of my door. I closed my eyes in fear and hid myself in the white-colored blanket then leaned to the wall. I realized I was already in the corner of the small room as I heard the deeper voice shouted, "Aye sir!"

I heard the knob turned and the squeak of the opened door made me even more terrified, my body was getting increasingly shivering, if that was even 'not impossible.'


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Word

**THANKS FOR WAITING! ACTUALLY, I ALREADY WROTE UNTIL CHAPTER 8, BUT I HAVEN'T TYPED IT YET. I KIND OF LAZY TO TYPE BUT SOMETIME I GOT SO FIRED UP TO TYPE. WIERD HUH? JUST LET IT BE. ANYWAY, HERE'S CH-4! I DON'T OWN FT! THANK YOU AND ENJOY~**

**Gray's POV**

That damn Mira was going straight to hell! That demon..! Urgh! There was no turning back, hold my movement for a second and I'm a dead meat. I walked to the freaking infirmary door and turn the knob. The door cracked open, I saw a shivering figure at the corner of the room. Sigh... I stepped in and she kept on inching away from me, with all ways possible. She covered herself with the blanket until it reached her forehead, her blue hair revealed, even the blanket was shaking.

I closed the door, "Damn Mira.." mumbled to no one in particular and greeted her.

"Hey.." she responded with stiffening her body. Geez, enough already! I walked to the small white bed and sat on the edge of it, facing her plus scaring the hell out of her.

"Its okay.." I muttered softly, she was still shaking but it wasn't as bad as before. If you saw her ten seconds ago, you would think she was the lone survivor of an ending planet. No doubt about it.

She lowered her blanket _slowly_, only an inch and a half I guessed, and peeked throught the small line. I smiled reassuringly at her, then she seemed to remembered me and her shivering was fading away, but she still hid her body. Then, she glanced towards a resting transparen-glass on the table. It contained water in it.

Wa..ter? That's it!

I took her sweaty hand, she seemed shocked even though I did it gently, and it was shaking again. Genius Gray, I mentally face-palmed myself. She gasped as I pulled her out of the bed and pulled her hand while looking at me with disbelieve drawed obviously on her pale and sweating face. I didn't like seeing her like this, where was the cheerful and gleeful Juvia? I mean, Juvia Lockser for hell's sake! But still...

"Trust me, Juvia.." I pleaded her, "believe like you always do.." I murmured as I looked down and grabbed her hand again, shockingly, she didn't pull back.

Then I felt my hand being squeezed softly, I looked up and saw her worried face cracked a very little small as she gulped, if I hadn't carefully watch her face, I wouldn't know she was smiling, eventhough to other people it seemed invisible. I moved slowly to the door and could feel her hand was shaking greatly, I tightened my grip and smiled to her. Juvia's terrified looks changed as her lips lifted to shape a slight smile, more revealing than before. Her shivering was lowering again.

I opened the door which led me to the front guild and saw all heads were turned towards me, or us. I stepped forward and heard some gasps, snickers and even cat-whilst when they saw a scared blunette behind me. I sighed and igroned them, her grip was tightnening to the level my fingers would be destroyed. I endured it. For her sake too.

I could hear the worry and terrified looks on her face, as well as anxiety. I walked to the front door as fast as I could, it seemed impossible with the slow-moving water mage trailing behind me. But she kept silent, good thing. As we reached outside, the guild once again became very _normal._ I swore people passing by were abviously scared, they would think there was a- no, wars inside the large building.

I brought her to the woods nearby, but I'm sure, no one knew the place I was taking her to. The woman I was dragging around only followed me with silence surrounding us and a noise of our footsteps. I remembered last week's event. Hey, why was my face fely warm? Let's just dismiss the thought. The adventured deeper into the big forest. I could feel she began to worry, again.

"Chill, its up ahead," I calmed her. She didn't answer of course. I looked around, where was it? Where was it? Were we lo- Ah! There it was! I pulled the littler girl with me. We arrived at out destination.

"Welcome," I said and turned my head to the left. She stood there, not moving, staring directly into the view. Something was surely off? What was it? Ummm.. wah?!

"Breathe, Juvia!" I almost yelled to her. What? Don't blame me! She didn't breathe! Then she breathed again frantically, making me laugh in satisfiement.

Well, that was the first reaction I would do if I was her as well. In fact, I did in my first time I found this spot. When I only a month since joined the guild, I wandered through all Magnolia, and got lost in this woods. I stayed here for three days and eventually found my way back to the guild. But I never told anyone about this place, let me alone to know. And no one seemed to know this amazing spot, fortunately.

She lifted her head and looked around, the Godly sight stunned her. We were approached by a medium-small-sized waterfall, the trees around made some dark shade for us to rest, not only that, the waterfall wan't an abyss of course, it made a stream flowing naturally towards you-know-where. Small beams of sunlight pierced throught the small cracks between leaves of the big trees, the waterfall seemed glowing under the sparkling little rainbow. We could see black and grey rocks arranged randomly beneath the transparent-slow-flowing water. It was inviting, very breath-taking. Seemed like Juvia's breath was taken away by them, huh? She got them back in the end though.

She loosened her grip and it fell to the side, she slowly looked up to me with a pleading yet sparkling eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," I smirked, winningly.

Without hesitation, she ran towards the miniature, really, _small _miniature of Niagara Falls. –Note: you know it right?- Juvia sat beside it and let her feet touched the moving water. I sighed in relieve as I moved closer next to her. She giggled and lifted her hand to touch the water like at the sea before but this time, she created none other than a little fountain.

Her figure was so perfect, her wavy blue hair flowing just like the river in front of us, her white hand touching the see-through cold liquid and the white-minimalistic dress simply wrapped her body and the brown boots she wore also added the beauty in her figure. Not to mention the cerulean orbs that were shining brightly and the sincere smile she was putting on. Eh? What am I thinking about?! No w-

Her suddenly stopped dead on its track, I could see something was hitting her inside her mind. Her eyes seemed heavy as she looked up to me, somehow full of hope. She seemed to try hard to part her trembling lips.

"G...G...Gr-Gr ay..."

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY THIS FAR! EVENTHOUGH I KNOW THE TITLE DOESN'T FIT IN.. YOU'LL SEE LATER! SEE YA! Umm.. I think its rude to ask this but... Please review! You could add your idea as well so I would use it in the future chapters. T-Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 - He is so kind

**T-THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I REALLY LIKE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, EVEN ENCOURAGING ME TO DO MORE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW, I'LL WARN YOU, FROM NOW ON THE STORY WILL BE BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION! *WOAAAAH* IMAGINE JUVIA BE- NO! I WOULDN'T LET SPOILERS BEING KNOWN BY THE READERS! I HOPE YOU CAN BEAR IT WITH MY WIERDNESS.. HERE'S CHAPTER 5! ENJOY~**

**Warning: Not a native speaker of english, wrong tenses, grammars and spells scattered everywhere.**

**Juvia's POV**

I felt somehow safe around this man, he was so kind to me, I couldn't ignore that. He took me out of the noisy people, even the building was in so much ruckus, and held my hand. His bigger hand felt warm around my snow-white one. He kept dragging me to a place unknown by me, then the anxiety went over my body again. My sight became dark, I was ready to land hard on the ground when I remembered what he said minutes ago in that dark room, _"Trust me, Juvia.. Believe me like you always do.." _ I calmed myself down and the view was more clear now. He brought me inwards a forest not so far from the building I was just escaped. I could hear his even breath and a grin was obviously placed on his face. W-Why? Is he going to do something bad to me? I followed him, not saying a thing, my throat always feel hurt when I tried, even just an alphabet, to speak. It was really hurt, and I couldn't believe anyone here. In this land, in this world..

"Chill, its up ahead," he snapped me out of my train of thought as well as reassuring me. I nodded mentally. He then looked around, clearly searching for something, or someone, or some culprits, or.. some place?

I looked up to him, beginning to became sweaty, but he didn't realize my eyes on him. His raven hair shone brightly due to the yellow of sunlight fell upon it. His warm hand still wrapped aroung mine, I felt the urge to escape, to get away as far as possible from a complete stranger who was in fact dragging me around, but my body couldn't fulfill my defensive thought. It kept telling me to stay with him so I supressed it. Then he suddenly pulled me again, making me jump in shock, towards the point he kn-

Wow...

I stood there, looking at the craft of God in front of me, it was... how could I describe it? It was... beautiful. The waterfall, the rays of sunlight, the big trees surrounding me, the little animals played freely around us, the visible rocks at the bottom of the stream, the pure water that flowing flawlessly, the shining small rainbow and especially, the _everything _in front of me. I couldn't move, even just 1/10 of a centimeter, my eyes couldn't blink. My vision started to blurr again as I felt my lungs were aching and my head were spi-

"Breathe, Juvia!" he said, or almost shouted in my ears. Had he not reminded me to do the natural thing, I would obviously laying on the ground now. I breathed frantically for almost two minutes, it was just like I never breathed from the moment I was born. It was _hypervertilating._ My stomach twisted inside me, pushing, or to be precise, forcing me to run to the breath-taking flowing-water like there was no tomorrow. Then I heard a chuckle. The man beside me was laughing. This! Was the other that was taking my breath.

I looked up to him, pleading. Fortunately, this seemed like my lucky day, he understood what I meant even without me had to voiced it, a growing grin blossomed on his face, "Sure, go ahead," he said.

And with that, I ran, or sprinted, to the stunning waterfall. I sat beside it and put my legs on the water level. I didn't bother to put off my boots as I decided to forget everything and just enjoy the moment I was having. I touched my _friend _and made a little volcano with it. Of course, it created by water so there was no harm on doing it. I was about to change the little fountain when it stabbed me on my mind.

I remembered a name, the first thing I remembered since I found myself wandering around the beach where I met this man. The only thing that was passed through my mind except water. I tried to voiced the words but my lips wouldn't part. I quicky looked up to him, hoping that he would help me with my little problem, but he was no help of course. I could felt blood rushed madly in my veins as he stared at me with a confuse-faced and suprised look plastered. My energy hurrily drown out as I tried so hard to mention the name, my eyelids became heavy and my vision blurred once more. I finally able to get my voice out.

"G...G...Gr-Gray..." my surrounding ate me.

I heard streaming water and felt some warm in front of me. I slowly opened my heavy eyes and saw a little campfire created by, probably the man before, burning the woodpiles. Ohh.. the waterfall. I closed my eyes again.

"I see you've finally regain consciousness," a familiar voice called out. I turned my head to the left and saw the one who took me here.

"U-uwmm..." I groaned in pain as my head began to spin again, it hurts.

Two seconds passed and a couple of hands was gripping my arms tight, holding me. I looked up, "Oi, you okay?" he asked, worries really printed in it. Then I noticed everything, he was sitting, leaning in a tree just like me, 7 seconds ago. A-and he was... shirtless. Didn't he wore a black coat or jacket before? And the sky was dark, it was night already, ohh.. so that's why there was a campfire. Why didn't I realized it sooner? His onyx eyes, only inches away from me, was looking intently into my cerulean ones. Ow! My head was in pain again, so much that I wrinched in pain and rubbed it with my left hand.

Something was odd... Before my palm touched the sea-blue hair, I stopped it mid-air. My hand was covered by a black sheet. Eh? I looked down, only to see this man's jacket was embracing me. It covered my neck, my hand and my top until my waist. My upper body was protected by the black thing, I looked more down to my lower half. The white dress I was wearing only showed it's half as it's upper half was inside the warm jacket and covered my thighs until my knees, revealing my calves. I noticed my boots was nowhere to be found. I looked up to the man holding me in confusion.

"Your boots? Ohh.. I burnt it," he grinned. Suprised, I gasped. Huh? Why did he burn it? Now I was barefooted.

"Hehe, sorry, but I couldn't help it. Without it, you would be freezing to death now," he shrugged while chuckling and letting go of me.

He burnt my boots and he was so happy! ...But... I couldn't help but shook my head and smiled to him. I smiled. Well, the reason was indeed funny. I dismissed the he-burnt-my-shoes thing and breathed the cool unpolluted air as he seated himself beside me. I shivered a bit due to the cold, so he wasn't exaggerating when he said I would freeze to death, and pulled my legs to warm them up by wrapping them with my arms. Then I noticed something was off... what is it? Oh! I hurrily turned my head to face him, looking at his well-shaped torso, an X-shaped scar was glued on his right abdomen. I stared at him for a moment. He was looking to the flowing water when he seemed to realize my gaze and turned his head.

"Don't worry, I won't feel cold," he smirked, seemed so proud of it and reassured me, as if he was reading my mind and began to snicker at me, "look at your right hand."

I took a glance towards the campfire for a second before averting my eyes to look at my right hand. Did you know what? His shirt was on _my _grip, I held the white sheet so tight just as if my life depended on it. When? Why? How? I stared questioningly at it. It gave me warm. Wierd. Then, I heard him chuckling again. Did I do something funny? I stood up and walked to him as I was sure that no other human was around. He stopped his chuckling and a worried look printed instantly on his face.

"H-Hey don't move ar-mph!" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I put my hand on his mouth to shut him up and looked directly into his dark blue eyes, the orbs were shining reflecting the woodpile's fire, or light.

I leaned closer to his face.

**I WARN YOU, THE STORY IN FUTURE CHAPTERS WOULD BE MORE LOVEY-DOVEY AND CRAZY AS HELL! THANK YOU FOR READING! And hey silent-readers! **

**I WANT TO SUGGEST THAT YOU SHOULD MAKE YOUR OWN USERNAME OR PROFILE, SO WHEN YOU REVIEWED MY STORY, I COULD REPLY BACK TO YOU. I GLADLY WILL SURELY REPLY IT, BUT I CAN'T WHEN YOU'RE JUST A GUEST. BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN DON'T PUSH YOURSELF. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6 - This Night

**HEYYO! I KNOW! STOP TALKING AND JUST ENJOY~**

**Juvia's POV**

I leaned closer, my left hand still on his cold lips. Are he really sure that he won't get cold? The gap between our heads were barely a centimeter away now, I could see the panick in his eyes. We stayed like that for a while, I broke the moment by pulling away and gave him the shirt. Telling him to wear it. I didn't realize he was holding his breath all along until I parted my hand from him too and he began to breathe, or panting. I saw his cheeks became slightly red.

"Y-You crazy... I almost dead!" he said between his short breaths. I smiled, good thing he didn't know as it went unnoticed, fortunately. When he seemed to calm himself and his breath became even again, I grabbed the fallen shirt and lifted it on his face.

"No, you can keep it," he muttered, looking away. However I shook my head and pushed it to him once more. He has to put on something!

Then he sighed, "Okay okay, as thou please, Princess," he groaned while taking the white thing from my hand. Why is he so unwillingly putting on the shirt? Is he an exhibionist? I smiled as he covered his upper body with it, I turned around and headed towards the stream. The air was getting hot when I walked near the fire, but it got decreased as I kept stepping past it. I stood at the edge, looking down at the reflection of my figure. I took a reflexing deep-breath and slowly sat down, letting my barefeet touched the cold water. They felt like frozen making me shivered a bit. I ignored the frozen-like temperature and played with them. A giggle escaped my lips, water really calms me down.

"You really like the water, huh?" I forgot that I wasn't alone in the first place, the kind man was already sitting beside me, his legs folded on the ground. I could see the smirked knowingly when I looked up to him, but eventually averted my gaze to the water again as my hand kept playing with the flowing stream.

"That's for sure, you are the only Fairy Tail's water mage after all," he chuckled. Fairy...Tail? I'm sure I've heard of it somewhere. Where was it...? Oww! My head felt hurt again, I touched it with my wet hand while groaning in pain.

"H-Hey, are you hurt?" he worriedly asked and caught my lifted-up wrist. I grimaced at the sudden warm of this touch and continued to rub my spinning head, wishing it would go away soon. All of a sudden, something was carrying me, I opened my eyes and he was there, picking me up like when I was barely conciouss in the beach. –Note: Gray picked Juvia bridal-style.-

"You're freezing! I told you to don't move around," he said as he walked, escorting me to our previous spot near the tree. He was so warm... I fought the urge to stay in his arms as I struggled to let go of myself. I kicked the air, to my suprise, weakly. I didn't have much energy left, but I still tried desperately and he wouldn't let me go.

"What the hell are you doing? Just stay still," he sighed and stopped on his track, looking down to me. "Look at your face, wierdo," and he smirked. With this close distance, I couldn't help it but turned my head away, feeling a little warm on my cheeks. We stayed like that fow what seemed like eternity, I knew he was staring directly into my eyes but I kept my gaze away. Aah, this guy is so intimate! But it feels nice... No! I shouldn't think of these kind of thing!

"Your face is red.. Feeling sick?" he said and innocently, leaned closer to my face. My heart was racing so fast that it almost suffocating, I could felt my eyes widen as I realized what he did next.

He pressed his forehead to mine.

For water's sake, what's happening?! M-My face felt like on fire, it was burning! I wanted to jump and run as fast as I could, but my body wouldn't move! His narrow dark blue eyes looking into my cerulean ones just like open doors. I could feel his warm breaths brushed through my face, making me had goosebumps. My hand was gripping his finger very hard, I tell you, very crushing. I had this new feelings inside my heart, the feeling to not wanting to be far from him, to always near him, to always beside him, to wash away his pain, to hear his voice, to have his eyes only on me, and to feel his warm. Eh? What am I thinking about?

I don't know what happened but he was smirking.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

**Normal POV**

"Oi, where's the stripper and that blue woman?" Gajeel whined.

"It's night already..." murmured Wendy.

"I'm sure they are okay," Levy smiled reassuringly to the young healer.

Lucy nodded, "Of course! Juvia was with Gray after all."

"The ice-princess will protect her for sure," Natsu said. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" he suddenly shouted.

"For what?!" yelled the celestial spirit mage, sweatdropping as the rest.

"Anyway, let's go home already," Erza's voice sounded.

"Okay!" exclaimed the petite blunette, but why was she not touching the ground?

"I'm walking you," said the black-long-haired man as he was the one who lifted the solid script mage.

"I can walk alone!" she yelled.

"Someone as small as a shrimp would be an easy target for any frickin' one,"Gajeel said while proceeding to the front door, _bringing _Levy with him.

"Just as he say, Levy.." sighed Lily as he flew, following them.

"F-Fine..!" Levy pouted, making Gajeel smirked.

As soon as Gajeel and Levy was out of sight, Natsu burst into laughter while the rest snickered, "That metal-head is soooo much in _love!_" he blurted.

"Alright, I'm out of this. Good night," Lucy said, getting up and headed to the door.

"Then, I'll come with you too" said the pink-haired dragon slayer, grinning.

"And why should you?" Lucy sighed

"Because its more fun if we're together!" the grin got wider.

"He llllllllllllllikes her!" Happy purred behind them.

Erza smiled, "Guess only us left, let's go, Wendy,"

"Be careful, Wendy!" shouted Romeo across the guild.

"Y-Yes!" said the sky dragon slayer shyly, blushing as she and Erza walked out of the guild.

"C-Charle~" sang Happy as soon as he saw the white exceed

"You llllllllllllikkkkkkkes her!" teased Natsu back, taking revenge.

"You're not one to talk, Natsu! And you said it wrong!" yelled the blue exceed.

"Shut up!" screamed the blond, annoyed and tomato-faced.

"Ayeee!"

Let's move the screen to the ice mage and the water girl.

**Gray's POV**

I smirked as I saw her reactions, she was panicking and sweating. Lol! She was almost like the Juvia I know. She shrieked in my arms as I pressed our foreheads together, o check on her temperature. And you know what? She was destroying my fingers.

"Ouch," I said and and pulling my head off hers "You are an oven. Have some rest, will ya?" I grinned at her. She quickly answered by loosening her grip on my almost scattered fingers and closed her eyes. What a way to respond...

She. Passed. Out. _Again._

I chuckled as I put her down in a sitting stance, I stared at her sleeping figure and decided to lay down beside her. I smiled at the fact that the first thing came from her lips was 'Gray.' My very name in reality. Her new behavior really shocked the hell out of me, I was just like baby sitting a weak, silent, water-loving kid. I closed my eyes to enjoy the moent, feeling unsconciouss taking me.

**AAAAAND THAT'S FOR CH-7! SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH MORE UNBELIEVABLE CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Something's Wrong

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE PUBLISH! SORRRRRRYYYYYYY! I GOT SO MANY TASKS FROM SCHOOL! NOW LET'S JUST ENJOY CH-7!**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I heard chirpings from birds and splashing sounds of water. I smelled a burnt scent and the scent of pure water. I opened my eyes and yawned, the campfire I made last night was put off, though I would be completely fine without it. I made it by burnt some boots from a water mage to warm her up, I knew she could stand the cold. Wait... Wah! Where's Juvia?!

I sat up and quickly looked around to find a certain blue-haired girl. Fortunately, found one. She was playing in the water at the level of her calves. Her blue hair that I like so much fell flawlessly, just like waving to me.. Huh? That? I like that? Um... screw that! I mean, she's Juvia for God's sake! The girl that stalks me and always all over me! Ugh.. never mind.

Her blue dress was wet at the bottom due to the water's level. A smile spreaded across her face, she looked down and threw the water up while slightly jumping, pretty much like a child, this made me laugh. She seemed to realize that I was awake now, she touched the water once again before getting out of the small river and walked to me. Her legs are all wet and her blue dress a little dripping, her hands got this coondition too as well.

Blue dress? Wasn't she wore a white dress last night?

"Where did you go?" I asked her, touching her bare shoulders as soon as she stood in front of me. She flinched and I raised an eyebrow at her. She then moved her hand to touch my arms, pushing them gently off her. She took one of my hand and began to walk across the river. Her legs touched the water and pass through it, standing on the rocks at the river's bottom now, then she turned around and looked at me with a smile plastered.

"The hell are we going?" I questioned. Then there it was. Her expression other then smiles, blanks, or scared faces. She _actually _pouted. Woaaah. She only squeezed my hand while pulling me into the water too and my jeans went wet, they felt natural on my feet, cold maybe? I sighed and saw her smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't help but printed a frin on my fae, she nodded slighly, turned around only to be slipped. She yelped and starting to fall backwards, towards me. I wouldn't let her fall, not a chance, slippery rocks! I caught her, smirking when she stopped, however I felt myself began to fall too and... SPALSH!

I landed on my back, all wet, and a heavy body followed a second later. The smaller body crashed to me. Ouch, that sure _was _suprising. I opened my eyes and saw blue strands of hair resting on my face, then I looked down to see if the girl on top of me was fine. She was, good thing. She covered her face with her white hands. I laughed, you should see her face! I grabbed one of her hands and chuckled when she peeked through a small crack between her fingers.

"You should be more careful, you know." I lughed again. She lifted her hands carefully and started to get up gently. I sat up and looked up to see her wet figure. She was hell! Lol. All of her body part was dripping wet. Still she looked good in water.

I got up too and smirked to her. Looking at her cerlean eyes, I felt lost. My gaze locked up with her dark blue orbs. Just like I was falling into an endless hole and couldn't felt anything but her. Except Juvia. Then her eyes wandered to my lowet body. I realized I was as bad as her, maybe even worse. She stole my hand again and starting to cross the stream. When we finally reached the end and got out of the freaking river, she looked up to me again, we were face-to-fa- I mean, face-to-chest, she half smiled me, just like asking for permission.

"Yeah, sure, wherever you want," I agreed her.

The half smile turned out to be a full-smile as soon as I finished my sentence. She began walking deeper into the forest gleefully. I let her dragged me around, she then looed aroundand turned to the left. I saw a big white thing. And I hope you would believe me.

There was a _horse. _We walked closer to the 'horse', it seemed to be fond of her as it let us approaching. Juvia, still holding my hand, touched the horse's cheek. It _bowed _to her. Was it me or it really bowed to her?! Stay cool, there was no way an animal would do that. Especially the wild ones. Then she let my hand go and progressed to hug the frickin' horse. Blue to white. Human to animal. Pure to wild. I could only watched in horror as this moment occured. She turned her head and looked at me. Then nodded at the horse and smiled as it went away. She stood there, smiling. Creepy innocent smile.

"What was that?" I stepped closer to her and ran my hand to her wrist. She seemed suprised and shook her head frantically, walking again. It would be better if it wasnt a monologue, seriously. I remembered the horse bowed to her.

"Did the horse 'bowed' to you? I asked curiously, but she looked away, turned her head to the right so I couldn't see her expression.

"Juvia, please.. you're leaving me in the dark!"

"G-Gr-Gray..." she mumbled. SHE ACTUALLY SPOKE.

"What did you say?" not believeng my own ears, to my suprise, she shook her head again. Please, enough of the silent-treatment already!

"Please, Juvia. Say it," I demanded but my voise sounded pleading. I waited for a while and then she finally turned to face me.

"Gray.." she cried softly, a tear streaming down her cheek.

* * *

**AAAAAAAND ITS DONE! ITS GETTING MORE CRAZY AS YOU SEE! THE 8TH CHAPTER WILL SUPRISE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8 - She talks!

**I'M VERY SORRY, MINNA! I GOT RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY YY MUCH TASKS FROM SCHOOL! I EVEN HAD TO SLEEP AT SCHOOL! I ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE DOWN MY IDEAS BUT I GOT NO TIME-_- AND ACTUALLY I WASN'T ENJOYING MYSELF WHEN I WRITE THESE DAYS. SO... YOU CAN COMPLAIN, COME ON, CALL ME NAMES.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'_Damn...'_ Gray thought to himself, "O-Oi, don't cry..." he panicked, he was never good with crying women and you know that, but there's a little exception with the last week's accident.

"G...Gray..." she murmured again and put her hands on her face, covering it.

'_She said my name...' _Gray thought sheepishly, a smile wrecked to his lips but it fell as fast as it came when Juvia turned her head away, avoiding him to see her crying state.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here..." he reassured her, touching her left wrist with his right hand. She stopped sobbing, much to his relieve, and wiped her tears away then made her hands to the side, but her eyes was still closed. She was a bit shivering.

"T-T-ail," she whimpered with her trembling lips, "c-cas-tle..."

A frown formed inevitably on his forehead, "What are you talking about?" suddenly she looked up, fear in her cerulean orbs, not to mention the pain in them. Gray's panick began to obviously increased as he grimaced.

"H-Hum-an.. n-no..." her hand was fidgeting under Gray's hold.

"Stop trembling and don't cry. I don't think I can hold to see you like this. Please..." He made a sad smile. I ask you, what would you do if your 'loved' friend was acting all stupid then suddenly she/he became water-loving and not talking anymore but when she/he finally speak, she/he sounds like a retarded, insane alien? Oh the irony...

Juvia took a deep breaths and slowly pushing it out several times, then she scratched her spinning head slowly, hoping the hurt would eventually leave her. The pain didn't go, though. Gray sighed deeply and patted her head gently.

"Just calm yourself now.." he muttered to her and slowly pushing her against the nearest tree so she could rest a bit. Juvia leaned into the big tree and fell to the ground slowly, Gray immediately sat beside her while intently watching her. Her light blue dress was lifted up a bit, showing her thigh as well as the blue-painted guild stamp. Gray saw this and quickly changed his sight, he was blushing, you know. I'm not lying

He was _blushing_.

"Okay, have you cooled down?" asked him, Juvia could only nodded her head slowly, not the usual frantic whenever Gray asks her something.

"What. Is. _Wrong_. With. You?" he paused after each word mockingly. Juvia changed her lips to a pout in respond. Then the both of them sighed in unison.

"U-Ummm..." she mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Just spill it, oh! And stay calm, understand?"

"Y-Yes..." Finally! A proper respond! "M-Me... No-t s-sure..." murmured Juvia, looking down and sighed again. "M-Me d-don't re-remember..." she continued and tilted her head a little to face Gray.

"Go on, I'm all ears," Gray encouraged, Juvia smiled a bit.

"...Erm... W-Who i-is y-ou?" She asked shyly, and Gray noticed her grammars are out of order, randomly placed, its a miracle that he understood.

"Me? Ohh, Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He introduced himself with a grin. Juvia was shocked to hear that. Flashbacks of yesterday's event came flooding her mind, creating a whirlpool inside Juvia's head, she wrinched in pain.

"G-Gr-Gray..?" by now, Gray realized that she wasn't stuttering like she always does back then, it was probably hard to talk for Juvia, her voice almost sounded a little rough when the first time she said _"U-Ummm..." _but well, its fine and Gray dismissed the thought.

Then Juvia began to pant, "M-Me's fi-rst rem-remembe-red th-thing i-is Gra-y..." she said between her short inhales, losing her breath and stambled back into the tree they were leaning.

"Oi, are you okay?" Gray asked, began to worry, not to mention the panick, once more.

"M-Me is f-ine," Juvia shook her tired-because-of-too-much-thinking-all-of-a-sudden head.

"But seriously, the first thing you remembered was 'Gray'? My name?" he smirked.

"Y-Ye-s.." she replied lowly while wondering why in the world would she remembered this man beside her. Isn't only a complete stranger who calls her 'Juvia'? A nice, cool, comforting and caring stranger... indeed.

"Glad to hear," he said and the smirk on his face got even wider, _'The first thing she remembered was me... I think God really likes me then, huh?' _

"D-Don't... kn-know anyth-ing..." she muttered under her breath, talking to herself, however, Gray heard this and informed her what he knew.

"You lost your memory, maybe." He sighed and patted her head again, but she shook her head, yet again.

"N-No, c-cast-le... T-ail..." she exclaimed, repeating her previous statement. It didn't make sense.

"You mean Fairy Tail?" he chuckled, "Fairy Tail is no castle, you know. Its a guild."

"F-Fairy Tal-e?" how innocent!

"Fairy **Tail**. So, why did the horse seemed to bow to you?" he tried to forget the event but curiousity has taken over him.

"Umm.. e-etto.." suddenly she looked nervous

"Come on, tell me. You're not probably hiding something, right?" he chuckled, "How could a person who lost her memories could be hiding secrets?" he laughed at his own joke, but the girl next to him remained silent, he stopped laughing to raise an eyebrow.

"Now what?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"S-Somthing a-re calling..." she mumbled, looking straight forward without a slight terrace of any emotion.

"Huh? And that something is...?" he now grew even more confused.

"Sea... The sea is calling.." she put on a blank expression, like seeing or imagining something in her mind.

"What? Sea?

**TOLD YA THAT THE STORY IS GOING TO GET CRAZIER, SO I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, I HAVE LOTS OF SCHOOL THINGS TO DO, I KNOW THAT I ALWAYS USED THAT REASON BUT ITS TRUE! SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL IS REALLY DIFFERENT FROM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL, AFTER ALL... *mourns over it at the corner***


	9. Chapter 9 - She Made Me Lost Senses

**AND I'M SURE YOU GUYS ARE CURIOUS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER 'CAUSE THIS IS VERY CONFUSING, EVEN FOR ME, IF I PUT MYSELF AT THE READER SIDE, I WOULD THROW MY LAPTOP TO THE WALL. I HAVE INDONESIAN AS MY COUNTRY'S LANGUAGE AND NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER, SO PLEASE DON'T MIND MY OUT OF ORDER GRAMMARS AND SPEELS. TYPOS EVERYWHERE HAHA. :) Sorry for impollite curses of Gray! You know how he is!**

**THANKS FOR THEM WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL SCATTERED MY ONLY HEART.**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

The heck? How could a mass of water calls her? Impossible! Is she some kind of a sacred saint?! ...that's even more unbelievable... I deserve a face-palm. Then I felt Juvia's smaller hand on mine, her warmth snapped me out of my thought.

"Watch," she said almost excitedly yet almost guiltily, then proceeded to stood up. Just realized just now that she wasn't stuttering anymore, well, level upgraded! Give applause! The not-talking blunette now was speaking, telling me to watch confidently! Harder applause!

I watched as she began to walk forward and stopped after seven or eight steps, I guess. She took a very long deep breath, clasped her hands together, closing her dark blue eyes. Lowering her head in a praying-style, she seemed to be in a deep concentrate. That's when she said a spell I've never heard of.

"I, as the Blue, am calling you." Suddenly, her calm figure started to glow. "Please, lend me your power, Lockser Elements." She continued without any grammar mistake, I could clearly hear in this jungle, covering my eyes as it was just like seeing the sun bare-eyed in front of you.

Remember Lucy's Urano Metoria? When the Celestial Spirit mage's body went shining like in Grand Magic Games? Or Erza's Requip? When Erza changes her outfit from casual clothes to many kinds of strong armours? Blend them together and you got what Juvia was casting now. Her slender body was eventually _glowing_! A little water circling her feet on the ground, several seconds later, she let her hands unclasped and they fell aside. The second she turned to face me, was the second I actually see _her. _Juvia was no longer wearing the simple blue dress, instead, a strapless dress with lighter blue color than before, replaced the plain dress. The elegant-looking dress covered her top until it reached her knees, revealing her pale bare shoulders and the perfect calves. She let her hair loose flawlessly past her shoulders, like always, yet it seemed even more _wonderful._ A white-bluish tiara necklace with a little darker shade of blue in the center was also hung around her neck nicely, small blue-earring flowers, which was yellow at the center and mixed to the blue petals, adorned her little ears. The fancy-yet-minimalist dress was styled with somewhat natural manner, thin layers of transparent lightest-blue I've ever seen as it was almost inevitably white fabric, which was a little darker as it reached the end, decorated it's half lower part and fell wavily around her knees, centimeters under her knees actually. Her arms embraced by long, white gloves but it left her elbow and lower half revealed. White stockings protected her legs, it seemed until her thighs, I couldn't tell, since it was covered by the dress. A baby-blue medium heels hugged her feet. She and her perfect natural yet elegant theme.

She had outdone herself.

"A-Awesome..." That word just slipped out my mouth, I couldn't help it! Juvia turned a like a hell of a princess!

"S-Sorry..." she acted all Aries. C-Cute... Leaving me speechless on the ground, I felt like a bag of trash. In front of her, I am nothing.

"F-F-For W-What?" my breath caught my throat successfully, how nice! Now I'm a total moron, even my ears couldn't believe it. I. Was. Stuttering.

Then she stepped closer, I noticed there was a sea-blue bracelet just like her deep-ocean hair around her left wrist, "For not telling you," she said guiltily and sat down in front of me, grounching. She gave me a sorry-look, eventhough I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Let's prolong this moment, and I could feel a devilish grin found its way to crept up my face, however I supressed it quickly.

"Nah," turning my head away, I tried to avoid her cerulean gaze.

"Y-You won't f-forgives m-me?" she asked in a sobbing-like voice.

"No."

Finally, she was now sobbing a little. "Gray won't forgive me..." Her words startled me.

I turned my head to look at her wobbling figure and leaned closer, "Who won't forgives you?"

"Gray..." That sounded very comforting.

"What did you say?" Yet, I asked. Feeling unsure of what was just escaped her lips.

"Gray...?" I trapped in her soft voice.

"Repeat it,"

"Gray, what wrong?" she snapped me out of my sail of thought.

"I like it," smirk lit up my face.

"What do Gray like?" with a confused face, she also leaned closer to me, maybe to study my face. Oh yeah, my smirk got wider, if that even possible. She said it again. I like it when she said my name. With or without '–sama', I don't care, as long as its her voice, then its good to me.

"You..."

_Crap._

Damn, its just slipped! I saw she changed her expression from curious-confused to totally-doumbfounded. I did _not _just say that I like her! She really messes up with my brain works. "I-I mean, um, yeah, that, you know!" What should I say? What should I friggin' say?! Dammit, think! I couldn't think straight now!

"I, uhh, that's it! I like to eat, I'm starving, yeah, hungry," that was the first excuse that passed through my mind, without thinking. hope she would just believe it eventhough I know even a total idiot wouldn't even buy it.

She thought of it in silence for a moment, "Are Gray hungry?" Not even a slight of suspection in her voice.

She _buy _it. She completely just bought it.

Somehow, her sobbing was gone, nowhere to be heard and she sounded curious, two dark blue orbs shining brightfully. To answer her question, I nodded. Frantically. Then she stood up very fast and preparing her legs to walk. No, this isn't right... I grabbed her left wrist, where the minimalist bracelet was resting gracefully, yanking her form back. I could hear the gasp and the questioning look on her porcelain face. I just trying to decipher her, staring directly into her deep-sea eyes.

"Feeling high?" I grinned, "Where's your nervousness? Opening up to me?" Juvia stared carefully into my similar-colored-as-hers eyes, I folded my legs and arms crossed above my chest.

"No... me have decided..." she muttered while eyes downcast, looking to the ground.

"What is it?" she had victoriously blossoming curiousity in my chest.

She looked up, "No, me won't tells Gray." She said coyly, sticking out her pinkish tongue.

"Ooh, really? I don't think so actually. You _will _tell me." A playful smirk plastered my lips.

"Me won't." She smirked back. Woah, she never did that before. Suddenly, her body started to shine again, for seconds I protected my eyes from the endless bright, and I felt there was no longer a very dazzling shine, I brought up my eyelids. Only to see a blue-haired girl running away in her previous bright-blue dress.

"You cheater!" I shouted to her shrinking sight and began to chase after her.

"No! Follow me!" she laughed, it echoed throughout the forest nicely.

"Hell, of course! I won't let you get away!"

We ran so fast deeper into the woods, as long as I knew, this path would bring us to the labour, she chuckled so freely. The sound that I missed so much, the sound of her laugh really relaxed me, dunno why. Everytime she was around, I would feel satisfied, happy, or whatever that cause me to laugh too, even with her wierd antics I still want her beside me, not that I would ever admit it, even to a rock. Without I realized it, sho stopped dead on her tracks, instantly, I stopped my run and almost stumbled to her, and proceeded to stood beside her.

"That... look!" she said pointing forward, without further hesitation I spun my head. I... I... Its... She made me speechless again.

"What the hell is so special about it?" I raised an eyebrow at her, this girl surely is strange. Well, it what makes her so un-mainstream after all, right?

"To show Gray!" she grinned, cheerful as heck as ever.

"Okay, what's you gonna show me?" I sighed, trying to shove away the urge to freeze the whole ocean.

"The sea!" How happy could you be...?

"That's... it?" a water-mage was definitely going to make me crazy!

"Yes!" and She. Fucking. Giggled.

"The sea?" as if I haven't seen _sea _in my life! This is unbelievable! Keep cool, let's make things clear up a bit, would us? First, I woke up and she was wearing a different dress out of nowhere, then a frickin' horse bowed its head to her, all of a sudden she burst into tears, a moment later she changed herself into a blue-themed princess, the sadness was gone in a heartbeat, and she 'gracefully' took me a fucking _beach. _I'm sooooo much understand, thanks teacher!

"Aargh, you're driving me insane! Explain. All of this." So tiriiiiiiinnngggg!

"'Kay!" a huge grin glued permanently on her face that I'm very sure it would break her face in any second.

"'_Kay'_?!" my jaw dropped, touching the ground, without a doubt. Suddenly she fell into laughter and clapped her hands, somewhat seemed amused.

"Me likes Gray expression!" What the hell?! Even I couldn't figure out what look I was showing, "But me likes it more when Gray is smiling!" She announced happily. Is she not thinking or what? Oh yeah, she lost her memory. She's so pure of course, but her innocence is going over the bridge.

"Gray face red!" she squaled joyfully. I couldn't do anything except looking straight to the mass blue water and just inhaled a long air, letting out a deep sigh, trying to calm my veins down.

After I eventually calmed down a little, "Enouhh with the jokes, spill it already."

"Yes, but we need to go to the bay near the shore up there!" she pointed to a specific bay then ran like a maniac to the said shore already. I rolled my narrow eyes and headed to wherever the destination she was going to.

She stood at the very edge, a centimeter forward and her next fate would only 'falling' for sure. As I stopped behind her, she spun around quickly, grabbing my hand. Hell broke loose.

We fell.

* * *

**That's it! I tried on many occasions to type this down, since I already wrote my story in my book, you know, my friend even tease me about being a book author in the future, it would be great for sure! Well, I'm gonna ask you something, which POV do you like? I mean, in person's POV or Normal POV? Because I can change it all for you, you all happiness is all that matters, right? Very sorry for the many typos.  
**

**You know I'm getting shameless and rude but please, Review! I will gladly read it all over again, again, and again! ;)**

**Any thought? ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10 - This ain't a game!

**2 Tweeks no see guys! :) What disgouraged me to write was just the lack of support, actually.**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I'M DEAD. This is surely without a doubt unquestionable for sure undoubtable as well as unarguable _not good_. Fucking bad. We fell into the deep sea, drowned to death and our corpses floated on the surface until we meet someone to hold a ceremonial for us.

"Gray!"

I know this voice…

This soft voice's owner was the one who made me in this state. Suprisingly, I opened my eyes and saw another form of the ex-S-Class mage from Phantom Lord, causing my eyelids to widen in horror.

Now she used a white with faint purple liners at the bottom and ends of the short-sleeved shirt. A shirt that reached half of her stomach, only covering the upper half. There was a clam-shaped blue stamp on her right revealed belly, which always unexposed. The crossaint-blue bracelet and the tiara necklace came back to view, an azure-colored fish tail replaced her legs. Upper human lower fish.

She. Is. A. Fucking. Mermaid.

"Y-Y-You…!" I lost my voice.

"Yes!" she said with a lived-happily-ever-after tone. "Gray can breathe here too!"

Wah that's true! I was so taken aback that I didn't realize something that obviously placed in front of me, something this abnormal. But how the hell? I'm not a merman or a freaking _clownfish_.

"How?" I touched my nose, and chest. It still amaze me though.

"Gray is exception, me believes in Gray." Juvia said, looking directly into my shocked eyes. "Like you said." Smiled sincerely our water mage, I just couldn't help but crooked a little smile too, seeing that her lips were playing nicely was something that I… like.

"Lets go!" and the girl took my hand.

"To where?"

"Paradise." 

. 

"So, what 'paradise' are we going to?" I questioned out of curiousity and a slight annoyance while she whipping around her blue-azure tail.

"Later," she resisted, intending to surprise me, I guessed.

"Okay… I didn't know you're a mermaid (?)"

"Mmmw…" she mumbled, it felt wierd when you are moving casually underwater like this. "Gray's hand feels warm, hehe."

What hand? … Oh damn.

Until then, I didn't notice that I was still holding her skinny hand, "Sorry!"As she giggled, I pulled my hand quickly, or to be precise, frantically.

"Yes. Hi!" a small orange fish approached us, "Me's fine."

"A fish?" She's talking to?

"No no noo… Hihi yes." She kept talking like crazy woman all by herself, "oh? He are Gray. He kind, nice, and warm!"and the mermaid chuckled. "Really, okay then."

Oi, this is not 'okay'.

"What was that?" This is surely getting handy.

"Nesie,"The Sea's Lord Monster Nesie?! I thought Nesie was supposed to be a little bigger than just a chibi little small tiny goldfish. "Me met her yesterday, she are nice." Juvia smiled.

"Yesterday?" But weren't we at the waterfall yesterday?

"Yes! Look!" our blunette pointed to a big hole, dark and veru suspicious underwater hole.

"That? That cave?" then all of a sudden, her right hand stole my left one.

"W-Waiit!" but she didn't listen, ignoring my protest. "Fine." I grunted.

We headed to the cave which wasn't so large but not so small either as maybe a car could fit in its diameter, I guess. The hole was so hidden, its placed behind bushes of corals and seaweeds at the bottom of the sea. Just how far did we swim that we even reached the ocean ground already? And so, we went in, inside it was dark and 'watery' cold, as expected.

"_Chill, its up ahead._" She mimicked my previous day's words that I said during our journey to our little Niagara Falls.

"Hey, I'm not scared!" I growled at her irritatedly.

"Yes, but Gray are curious." She… teasing me?!

However, "Meh, but not as thrilled as you were yesterday." I smirked at my victory as I could see her pout. How sweet winning is, I laughed thriumpantly. 

**Meanwhile… Normal POV**

"I'm getting worried, shouldn't we go check Juvia and Gray?" Lisanna's voice echoed throughout the main room.

"Nah, we don't." Cana said assuringly.

"I still can feel some kinda presence of them around Magnolia." Laxus countered from across the guild, thanks to his super-extreme-duper senses.

"Me too." Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel agreed in sync, causing the entire people in the guild to sweat-dropped. Of course, we could always depend on our dragon slayers.

"Rather than doing nothing like stupid, lets just play Spin the Bottle!" shouted a drunkard brunette.

"Whaa-?!" Fairy Tail double sweat-dropped.

"Oi, Mira! Go prepare a very hot boiling spicy paprika soup plus some booze blended with three bottles of bad vinegar." Ordered the card mage evilly.

"Stop it, you're drunk." Laxus sighed.

"Never. What? Are you become scaredy cat, _Lightning Dragon Slayer_?" she smirked deviously.

"I'm not scared." Growled the Dreyar.

"Oooh really? So, are you in?" the smirk on the Alberona's perfect face got even wider.

"Do I have any other choice?" the blond man asked eventhough he already knew the answer.

"Do you have to ask?" the blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer of the Dreyar could only rolled his eyes at her typical antics, "Now, make a circle, everyone!"Cana demanded like a boss.

"Nooo!" they refused her command of course.

"Oh? Laxus, get them!"

"Hiiiiiieek!" they shrieked at this.

"I'm not obeying anyone. Shut up." Laxus sighed again, it was getting to break the record of 'How many sighs could you mutter because of someone?' world record.

Clunck. Clunck. "I think this 'will' be fun." Said our only Titania.

"E-Erza?!" squeaked Lucy terrifiedly.

"If Erza in then me too!" roared Natsu. "I'm all fired up!"

"I'm in. Not gonna lose to aan air-headed Salamander." Insulted Gajeel.

"Gajeel?!" Levy yelled, '_troublesome! Emergency!'_

"We Raijinshuu will help to cheer the party as well!" Evergreen declared while fanning herself.

"We truly are MAAAAAN!" you-know-who is this. (Not Voldemort I suppose.)

"No, we're not!" barked Evergreen, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Laki, Kinana and Bisca, as Asuka just laughed at the stupidos.

"Lets get outta here, pal." Whispered Macao to his drinking friend.

"Yeah, these day's generation are getting nuts!" hissed Wakaba back to the old Conbolt.

"What should we do?" asked Wendy panickly to Romeo.

"Let's just watch," replied the amused little Conbolt calmly yet joyfully. 

**Back to the deep sea… Gray's POV**

"There!" Juvia said excitedly.

"Huh?"I could see her white finger pointing to a small light ahead, the long cave was so dark that I could barely caught a glimpse of anything.

"Theeeere~" she whined like a child who lost her lollypop.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. Interesting how the water acted like normal air. Then the 'there' she was talking about came to view. A large castle stood steadily, with white (almost grey) rocks as its walls. You know, like that Rapunzel's one. It was exactly like _that_. Small, medium, and large sizes of fishes swam freely around the big building.

"What the hell?"


End file.
